


Marked 印记

by Glock17



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: 这篇就是犬居卖安利给我的灵魂伴侣文啦，读完上篇我产了Tatoue-moi，然后作者更了下篇……我的大脑告诉我：反正不长，翻吧。没有beta，有错都是我的，而且我懒得自己beta（←反派嘴脸）翻得过程中被“卧槽英文没觉得但是搞成中文怎么谜之小言”“这个坑粮好少嘤嘤嘤嘤勉强吃吧”这两种想法来回拉扯（。）分上下两篇，破仑视角和毛熊视角。恕我苦逼一下总标题的双关real难翻只好取了最不会出错的译法OTZ，marked除了形容词的“被标记的/明显的/受监视的/鲜明的/特殊的”还有名词的“弄污/打分/留意/做标记”之意。而且上下篇标题在联系全文后感觉也难翻得不要不要的，勉强这么先译着，如有更好的翻译建议请告知。





	1. A Marked Man/无名之人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Marked Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539383) by [pintpotjudas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pintpotjudas/pseuds/pintpotjudas). 



> 这篇就是犬居卖安利给我的灵魂伴侣文啦，读完上篇我产了Tatoue-moi，然后作者更了下篇……  
> 我的大脑告诉我：反正不长，翻吧。  
> 没有beta，有错都是我的，而且我懒得自己beta（←反派嘴脸）  
> 翻得过程中被“卧槽英文没觉得但是搞成中文怎么谜之小言”“这个坑粮好少嘤嘤嘤嘤勉强吃吧”这两种想法来回拉扯（。）  
> 分上下两篇，破仑视角和毛熊视角。恕我苦逼一下总标题的双关real难翻只好取了最不会出错的译法OTZ，marked除了形容词的“被标记的/明显的/受监视的/鲜明的/特殊的”还有名词的“弄污/打分/留意/做标记”之意。  
> 而且上下篇标题在联系全文后感觉也难翻得不要不要的，勉强这么先译着，如有更好的翻译建议请告知。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illya Kuryakin没有灵魂伴侣印记。

Illya Kuryakin没有灵魂伴侣。  
Napoleon坐在安全屋的地板上，眯眼盯着米色墙纸。Gaby Teller睡着了，他独自面对那个跟踪他们穿越东柏林的俄国巨人的档案。  
上面没有被涂改的信息，没有被黑色记号笔涂掉什么，或者从微缩胶片上剪掉一截。它只是在那个应该有一个名字的方框内填着“没有”。  
“生来没有印记”多次出现在他的记录里。一位医生甚至主张Kuryakin根深蒂固的情绪问题可能来源于此，但他并没详细阐述。  
 _庸医。_ Napoleon想。  
他干掉了半杯伏特加，在地板上入睡。

*

第二天，他极尽所能地让Kuryakin恨他。  
看着他英俊的脸孔因咆哮而扭曲，漂亮的眼睛因愤怒而闪耀。  
至少Kuryakin恨他时他能感觉到些什么。

*

Kuryakin迅速用一块便宜的，类似铜色的手表取代了他父亲那一块。很明显他讨厌这表，不时摆弄它就好像对那皮革过敏。Napoleon几乎要提议给他偷点更好的东西来了，然后他记起了不这么干的原因。  
他把酒店前台带上床时没有回答她对于印记的疑问。

*

他们没让对方被干掉，他觉得算走运。  
Illya的双手温柔地把他拉出电椅。近到Napoleon可以看到他的睫毛有多长，他的下唇有多丰满。他的眼睛怎样被狂怒填满。  
他们不小心干掉了Rudi。  
Illya耸肩。“只有死了的纳粹才是个好纳粹。”  
几小时后，他们把Vincigurrra两人添加进了死掉的法西斯名单里，Illya实际上真的对他微笑了。  
Napoleon的胸腔刺痛着。

*

他想这就是最后了。他把父亲的手表还给Illya，看着他的手颤抖着脱下粗劣的那块，换回真正的那块。Illya看他的表情几乎就足够了。  
 _一件好事。我为他做了一件好事。_ Napoleon想。  
然后Waverly在磁带燃烧着，到处都是烟雾时抵达了。

*

Gaby在伊斯坦布尔找到了她的灵魂伴侣。  
他是个叫Tomas的英国记者，她的名字写在他的脚踝上。Gaby一直在微笑，没有停过。  
她强行塞给他们让人难以忍受的流行音乐，不过也买了很多酒作为补偿。  
即使她枕着Illya的大腿在沙发上睡死了，看起来也十分快乐，无忧无虑。  
“你呢？”Illya随意地问。他的头发有点像醉酒后的乱毛，之前Gaby曾用手指一遍遍梳过它们。他看起来真美。  
“她死了。”Napoleon回答。  
Illya的玻璃杯晃了一下，又稳住了。  
“我-我很抱歉。”他听起来像这么说了。  
Napoleon耸肩。  
“她不爱我。”至少这些是真的。  
“我仍然觉得抱歉。”  
“我也是。”  
Napoleon上床去睡，穿着当地并不凉快的睡袍躺下。

*

接着他们去了伦敦，Napoleon感激那些凉爽的雨水，那可是多穿几层的好理由。  
Sanders出现了。这老混蛋看上去对他仍在和俄国人合作颇为愉快。  
“他们想要你的档案，那些真正机密的玩意儿。”他的大笑听起来简直能致癌，Napoleon希望他就地死亡。  
这就是东柏林那个晚上Sanders如此沾沾自喜的原因。从他逮到Napoleon时，他就知道档案里那个名字。  
“我真高兴再也不必看到你他妈这张丑脸了。”Napoleon毫不绅士地反驳。  
Sanders冷笑。“基佬。”Napoleon没有辩驳，只是站在那里看着Sanders走开了，冷雨仍在坠落。

*

Napoleon希望Illya档案里的内容是真的。俄国人性格暴烈难以自控，危险又与众不同。  
与之相反，Illya独自一人时，安静总萦绕在他周围。  
Illya给Gaby买了个工具包和一副Paco Rabanne太阳镜作为加入团队的礼物。她扑进Illya的手臂里，他看起来很开心。  
Napoleon给他带咖啡时，他会微笑；Napoleon遇到危险时他会愤怒。他为这个团队像魔鬼一样战斗。  
Napoleon见过他蹲下来抚摸街头的猫，嘟囔着亲昵的俄语句子。  
没有灵魂伴侣并没有让他变成一个怪物。

*

他们在法国小城尼斯干活。目标被认为在资助恐怖活动。他还骗了他的妻子，他的灵魂伴侣，和一个年轻女人出轨。  
Illya厌恶地撇嘴。“为什么这么干？”他问了出来。  
Napoleon摇头。“也许他觉得无聊？整个人生只和一个人在一起，Peril。”  
Illya的眼神轻巧地在他身上停驻又移开了。“你忠诚吗？”  
 _对谁？_ 他几乎问了出来，然后他想起自己撒的谎。死去的女性灵魂伴侣。  
“我告诉过你。她不爱我。”他拿起双筒望远镜继续工作。  
这是个港口城，所以不难找出一个水手。那个男人皱着眉开始用糟糕的口音自我辩解。  
“闭嘴。”Napoleon坚持，他说到做到。  
在他们解决之后Napoleon踢了这人一脚。这让他倍感空虚。

*

在丹麦的法罗群岛，Gaby试图说服他去海滩玩玩。  
Napoleon拒绝了。  
“但这天气很不错，又没人打算把我们射成筛子。”  
“带Tomas和Peril去。”Napoleon即将死于酷热，但他不会把衬衫脱掉的。  
“好吧！”Gaby说，冲出了酒店房间，她沾着沙子的脚踩在瓷砖上。  
他们在傍晚返回。Illya看上去好像被镀金了。他的皮肤晒成金色，发色也晒得更浅金了。  
“你错过了好时光，Cowboy。”  
“我可不是一个海滩爱好者。”Napoleon说，另一个谎言堆在无数谎言之上。  
Illya在晚餐时对他露出微笑，Napoleon将手臂抱在胸前。

*

“你需要医疗救护！”Illya在扯他的衬衫。  
“我可以自己来。”Napoleon坚持。  
“伤主要在右胳膊上。让我——”Illya在开始解扣子，Napoleon的本能接管了一切。他挥着左臂打开了Illya。  
Illya绊倒在狭窄浴室的水槽边，眨了眨眼睛。Napoleon盯着他，胸膛起伏着。  
“我-我道歉。”Illya说，小心地站起来。他看起来脸红了。Napoleon满心恐惧。  
“我不喜欢在受伤时被碰到。”Napoleon说。  
这不是他想说出口的话。Illya什么都没做错，他才是一团糟的那个，但他不会冒失去一切的风险，那如此明确地写在他的心上。  
“我-好。我很抱歉。”Illya试图撤退。  
Napoleon在伤口上缝了歪扭的四针。它恢复得不怎么样，留下了锯齿状的痛苦疤痕。

*

接下来数周Illya再也没有碰触过他，除了Napoleon被暴徒殴打后撑在他背上那只稳定的手。他几乎被去触碰和被触碰的渴求分了心。他们在纽约。他知道一打能找到个高大金发还不会说俄语的男人来狠操他的地方。  
当Illya走进他的房间并僵在那里时，他正换上一件干净的衬衫。  
Napoleon也僵在那里，他的胸膛毫无遮蔽。厚重的西里尔字母横穿他胸骨到肋骨苍白的皮肤。他的心脏在印记下疯狂跳动。Napoleon见过数以百计的灵魂伴侣印记，而他自己的印记最大也最粗犷。他不得不买更厚重的亚麻衬衫好掩盖它，以避免轻薄面料暴露出皮肤上的深色。  
“那-那是我的名字。”Illya说。  
Napoleon的手指迅速扣好纽扣。  
“这没什么。”  
这也是他所说过的最荒谬的谎言。在 _社会风俗_ 上这是件大事。 _私人情形_ 下也是。Illya也知道这一点。  
“你为什么没-”  
“因为那不代表你就会爱我！我读过你的档案。”Napoleon嘶声反驳。  
Illya的双眼被背叛充斥。“你是说我的暴力因素——”他迟疑地指出。  
“是的，就是那个。”Napoleon讽刺回去。  
Illya静静地盯着他。  
Napoleon知道没什么能说的了。  
他把Illya留在了那里。

*

他坐在河岸边的长凳上看海鸥。  
现在是黎明，空气很冷，然而他不能回酒店房间。他在外面走了一整夜，也没有兴致和别的身体做点什么。  
Illya在他旁边坐了下来。Napoleon一点也不惊讶。  
“KGB的身体检查非常彻底。”他说。  
Napoleon盯着面前的景色。  
“但体检员却不总是毫无遗漏。接近二十年的现役中从没有人让我把手表拿下来。没人问起这个。名字也从没被记录在案。”Illya伸过他的左手腕。  
表带下那块皮肤是苍白的，黑色笔迹将Napoleon的名字呈现其上。他们从没问过Illya。  
每个人都假定Illya没有灵魂伴侣。  
Napoleon震惊到说不出话，因此他沉默着。Illya开始收回他的手腕，Napoleon抓住他的胳膊。  
“我想它应该在我的档案上。”Illya说。  
“你以为我早知道？”Napoleon问出口。  
Illya点点头。  
“你怎么-为什么你能忍受这一切？”Napoleon问。  
“呆在你身边就够了。”  
Illya看起来仍然温和平静。  
Napoleon听起来语调破碎。“但我骗了你。反复数次。而我——”  
待他痛苦。 _待他残酷。_  
“你受伤了。”Illya给出答案。“你被我不属于你的想法刺伤了。”  
“那是一个更有尊严的解决方案。我编造了一个死去的女人。”Napoleon宣布，嗓音听上去已接近正常。  
Illya的手臂环住了他。  
“人们会为爱做出点古怪的事。”  
Napoleon将他的脸埋进Illya脖颈那里，他们都装作他没有为此哭泣。

*

之后，当Illya让他离开卧室而不仅是为了快速搞点食物的时候，他们告诉了Gaby。她开始大笑。  
“这在我给你们俩的档案里。”她说。


	2. Skin Deep/表面之下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在苏联，男人不会有一个男性灵魂伴侣。

在苏联，男人不会有一个男性灵魂伴侣。灵魂伴侣是光荣的共产主义政权的一部分，同性关系没有用处。这种关系甚至不被认为是资产阶级剩余产物：他们令人憎恶。  
Illya将印记隐藏在父亲的手表之下，不回答其他学员关于这个灵魂伴侣女孩的问题。当他十六岁时人们停止了提问：最好别向和Kuryakin一样不稳定的人那里要求答案。  
他怀疑自己永远不会见到那个把荒谬可笑的名字刻在他皮肤上的男人。

*

Napoleon Solo是他所见过的最好看的人。从那些劣质幻灯片中Illya就这么想了。在东柏林低钠路灯的眩光下，他抓住了对方模糊的一瞥视线。接近对方可以说令他激动得透不过气来。  
在西柏林那家咖啡馆里。Solo坐在他对面，开口说出那些残酷的事情。他侮辱Illya的母亲，那是唯一一件Illya不能忍的事。即使知道他手腕上的名字母亲仍爱他。Illya掀翻一张桌子，直接走开了。  
他不会在工作中涉及这些。

*

在罗马，有两件事逐渐清晰起来。第一，Napoleon肯定知道他的灵魂伴侣印记。第二，他绝对憎恶那个人是Illya。  
他嘲弄他，贬低他，然后和酒店前台过了夜。  
说实话，他没想过他的灵魂伴侣会有相应的名字，但他也没想过会被自己的灵魂伴侣所轻蔑，就算那是西方社会的人也一样。但在强迫Illya假装被抢劫时，Solo笑了。  
他买了块新手表，试图忘记他正在掩饰的东西。

*

Napoleon在流血。这是Illya在解开那些皮带搭扣时所注意到的一切。最终他把Napoleon从那把折磨他的椅子上拉起来，转而对付那个折磨者。那个男人自己烧了起来。  
Illya对法西斯主义者和他们支持者的任何死法都不觉得可惜。在他意识到自己在干嘛之前就对Napoleon微笑了。  
Solo没有回以微笑。

*

他必须杀死那个美国人，为苏联母亲得到那个磁盘。  
他也没想过父亲的手表还能回来。  
在被借调给U.N.C.L.E.的时候他没承认自己觉得松了一口气。咽下威士忌，他没有看向Napoleon Solo。

*

在伊斯坦布尔，Gaby的幸福几乎可以感染每个人。Tomas长得帅，口音柔和，好懂而又亲切。  
她让Illya学跳一个叫披头士的舞，然后像个在生日聚会上精疲力竭的小孩一样在他身上睡着了。  
Napoleon看着他们。他看起来不像平时那么搭配得体，领带被卸下，头发乱糟糟。通常他都套着美国制造的精心剪裁的西装，使他看起来触不可及。被酒精放倒的Gaby坚持让他也喝，那让他渴望去触碰Napoleon柔软的头发，他问起这个男人灵魂伴侣的事。  
Napoleon看回来时眼神有点古怪，吐露出她已经死了。  
Illya想不出还有什么比这更糟糕。  
Napoleon耸耸肩，喝空了他的杯子。  
“她不爱我。”他说。  
Napoleon上床去睡了。Gaby在睡梦中咕哝着，Illya清醒地想着一切有多么不公平，在那里度过了数个小时。

*

有时Illya感觉得到Napoleon在看他。也许是对这个身上有自己名字的奇怪俄罗斯人的好奇。  
他想知道Napoleon在想什么。可能他像档案里记载的那样暴力，最初发生的事导致的行为方式让他成为现在的样子，下多久象棋也不能让他少一些KGB式的暴烈。  
在法国佩扎纳斯，一只小猫在他脚踝周围绕来绕去。他瞥见Napoleon在看着他们，像是被逗乐了。也许他以为Illya会折断她的脖子，而不是挠她的耳朵。

*

在伦敦，Napoleon会见之前的CIA上司。在那次会面后，他变得轻佻易怒，几乎斥责了Gaby。但他马上为此道歉，然后消失了好几个小时。  
Napoleon灌醉了自己，情绪低落，头发被冷雨打湿，Illya渴望着能把他抱在手臂里。

*

Napoleon不觉得忠诚于一个不爱自己的灵魂伴侣这个观点正确。Illya试着想象和Napoleon以外的人在一起，而他的手颤抖了起来。

*

在葡萄牙，Illya与Gaby和Tomas度过了难得的海滩一日。他坐下来读了一本糟糕的间谍小说，偶尔那些稀奇古怪的剧情片段还会让Gaby大笑。  
他们返回酒店，发现Napoleon用某种方式买满了厨房，做出一顿晚餐来庆贺Gaby与Tomas的约会。她为此兴奋地鼓掌，Tomas为众人倒出起泡酒时看起来也非常高兴。  
再一次地，Illya感觉到Napoleon的视线落在他身上，而在一瞬短暂又疯狂的片刻间，他想象着在Tomas和Gaby去睡之后，他靠近Napoleon提议共度剩下的夜晚。  
他并不蠢，他知道Napoleon的古龙水闻起来怎样。他非常确定与对方消磨时光会很棒。Napoleon也许会足够怜悯他，让他能在这个夜晚假装被人所爱。  
Napoleon对Illya的微笑回以断然拒绝的皱眉，他的手臂防备地横在胸前。  
Illya花了整晚让自己精疲力竭，然后独自一人入睡。至少他没有真的向对方口头调过情。那总比证实Napoleon对他的反感要好些。

*

在布达佩斯，Illya试图在他受伤时帮忙，Napoleon推开了他。就肢体暴力而言那可以说是微不足道。但这却进一步证实Napoleon无法忍受被Illya触碰，即使那出于最不可能伤害Napoleon的原因。Illya对此倍觉恐慌。  
Napoleon是那个在事后努力道歉的人。Illya接受了道歉，毕竟他才是那个未经许可碰触对方的人。  
Napoleon在这之后的时光里对他展露微笑，明显觉得Illya不会抓住他的手臂重蹈覆辙。Illya驳回自己的每一次本能反应，包括每次想触碰Napoleon的时候，他都把双手握紧成拳。  
与之相反，他在一个单独任务中摧毁了一座安全屋，徒手杀了两个敌方特工。Waverly对此没说什么，除了表示他会把这部分隐瞒下来外，还提醒他应该往指关节上抹点软膏。

*

这个时节的纽约很热，Illya想去问问Napoleon这间旅馆有没有像宣传上那样装了空调。  
他进入套房时没有敲门，发现Napoleon裸露着上半身，他的名字刻进了对方的皮肤。那些字母又深又黑，在苍白的皮肤上几近立体浮雕。  
Napoleon僵在那里，被惊到了。Illya钉在那里，相当困惑。  
“那是-那是我的名字。”他说出口了，蠢。  
这似乎让Napoleon回了神。  
“这没什么。”他说，扣好衬衫好像那能抹去Illya的记忆。  
Illya心脏狂跳，像被刺了一刀。  
“为什-你为什么没——？”  
“因为那不代表你就会爱我！我读过你的档案。”  
噢。  
他配不上那个。这部分更耳熟，被某些事物或人拒绝与排斥，在最后发现他被认定为配不上。  
“你是说我的暴力因素——”  
“是的，就是那个。”Napoleon回答，语调讽刺。听起来好像那就是全部原因，但在Illya能问出他到底做了什么以前，Napoleon已经把他一个人留在了那里。

*

在他整个职业生涯中，他第一次同时读了KGB和CIA对他留存的档案。里面把他写成一个不怎样的间谍还是优秀苏维埃公民他都不知道，他只期望他的国家写下了关于他的所有真相。  
上面说他没有灵魂伴侣。甚至还有一些荒唐的猜测，没有灵魂伴侣让他成为了一个暴烈生物。  
他一直以为KGB已经知道了。他们怎么可能不知道？他们知道一切。他遭遇过许多侮辱，他一直以为那是和他这反共产主义的印记有关。但没人真的知道。他把这个秘密保存得如此完美……太完美了。  
他从西柏林跟踪Napoleon那一刻开始回想，许多事物现在都呈现出了另外一面。他们的第一次正式见面，Napoleon待他相当残酷，而现在那是一个确信自己拥有一个永远不会有所回应的灵魂伴侣的男人的反击。  
那个假的灵魂伴侣。Illya从没问过她的名字，恐惧于他无法阻止自己去把人找出来，弄到张照片或者随便什么，好证实她和Illya是完全相反的类型。即使捏造了一个灵魂伴侣，Napoleon也仍然面对同样的事实。Illya渴求他，也为之心痛。  
他们所处的情形相似又截然不同。Illya从没预想过得到回应。Napoleon竭力让自己不去渴望。  
他在河边长凳上找到了对方。当他展示表带下那整齐的印记时，Napoleon像一个紧攀着救生筏的人那样紧贴着他。

*

Napoleon在手腕上不断轻敲摩挲的手指把他弄醒了。  
“你会把它擦掉的。”Illya评价，很累，但又非常快乐。  
“我不会的。”Napoleon说，奇异地诚挚。他在自己的名字上亲了亲。  
“我非常抱歉。”Napoleon说，可能是这个早晨的第一百次了。  
“我也是。”Illya重复，因为它应当如此。  
“我的行为更糟。我撒谎还揍了你。”  
Illya把Napoleon拉到胸前。“如果我在罗马就给你看了标记，这一切早就解决了。”  
Napoleon瞪他，脸还压在Illya锁骨上，他的眼睛里有一小片深色，像原油溢出了蓝。  
“你应当在任何时候都保持着危险又致命的状态，Peril。”他说。  
“那写在我的档案里了吗？”Illya轻巧地反问。  
Napoleon用枕头揍了他。

END


End file.
